Freihafen Questreihe
This is the introductory set of quests for newbies of Freeport. It takes new characters from the Außenposten des Hochfürsten to Freihafen and its outlying districts. The later levels overlap nicely with the Gemeinlande Questreihe, so we encourage you to work on both of them simultaneously. If your character is created in Freeport, then you will begin in the , which will guide you through your first few levels. Once you arrive in Freeport, you'll be offered a short set of quests in your neighborhood that are specific to your race. The four "adventure yards" attached to Freeport contain quest lines that will take you to level 10 in short order. At level 10, you may prefer to move to the open fields of Gemeinlande, or you can continue some more challenging quests in the last adventure yard, Ruinen. Freeport will continue to provide quests through your 20's, so you may wish to visit your city periodically to see what's available. # # # # # # # # # Additional Outpost Quests * (4) * (5) - from * (6) - from Verschiedene Namends, keine Quest * (2) * (4) * * (6^) Freihafen Stadtteile When you arrive in your village in Freeport, you're offered a starter quest series. Each race has its own series of starter quests. They require minimal killing and can be done at almost any level. You'll earn about 2 levels and the reward has a clicky effect. * See the Freihafen Rassen Questreihe. versunkene Stadt This is a good place to start after finishing your Rassen-Quests. Inquisitor Thorson #Ein fließendes Gespräch #Geister der Nacht (4) #Katalogisieren von lokalen Kriechtieren (7) #Suche nach dem Prüfer #Etwas von den Schwarzschilden zurückholen (8) #Suche nach dem Schrein #Zurück zum Inquisitor #Zeit, einen Wahnsinnigen aufzuhalten (6) #Auf der Suche nach den Ruinen - schickt einen zu Mooshga in die Gemeinlande oder zu Hauptmann Arellius in den Ruinen Friedhof Zaddar Sullissia #Der Türklopfer (6) #Einen Besuch abstatten (6) #Suche nach den Seiten (7) #Schutzzauber prüfen (7) #Einen alten Stab beschaffen (8) #Das Buch der Toten (8) #Schutzzauber wiederherstellen (9) #Bei den Ruinen melden (10) Die Ausuferung Erzwinger Kurdek #Mit der richtigen Ausbildung kann man alles erreichen (7) #Den Tyrannen tyrannisieren (8) #Untersuchung der Schwarzweisen (10) #Die Derwische in Schach halten (9) #Auf den Weg zu den Ruinen (10) Die Ruinen This is the highest level quest series within Freeport, and has a heroic finale. You can start the Gemeinlande Questreihe at the same time. Hauptmann Arellius #Meldung zum Dienst (10) Leutnant Argosian #Bauern im Spiel (10) #Prügelstrafe für den Feind (14) #Prophet und Verlust (13) Hauptmann Arellius #Bitte um weitere Befehle (14) #Intensivierung der Offensive (15) Leutnant Imperidus #Nehmt ihnen den Kampfwillen (15 Heroic) #Rache für das Ufer (13) #Identifizierung der Einzelhauer-Verbündeten #Abschlußbericht einreichen #A Journey Outside the City (10) - führt zur Gemeinlande Questreihe Other Ruins Quests #Jähzorn-Reißzahn (12) - von Mardyp Prunt Freihafen The quests in Freeport City do not follow a specific order, so they are listed here according to which city quadrant they are found in. At level 10 we encourage you to start the Gemeinlande Questreihe. The quests listed below can be done in parallel with those in the Gemeinlande Questreihe, and later, the Wald von Nektulos Questreihe. Nord-Freihafen Missionary G'Zule - at the #Totenschein (10) #Grabräuber-Geplünder (10) Consternator Soulinus #The Mouth of Evil (10) #Dismal Tidings (10) Emissary Midia #Eine Mission für Midia (25) #Die Schriftrolle für Midia finden (25) #A Delivery for Hucklethin Gorsefoot (25) #Irontoe Sabotage (26) Süd-Freihafen Sergeant Nominus #Den Dieb Pythus finden (14) Lavic N'Gam #Der Ring des Bauern (15) #Eine Änderung der Pläne (15) #Wie ein Ring im Heuhaufen (16) #Keine Zeugen mehr (19) Ost-Freihafen Kouryick #Kouryick's Missing Cargo (22) #Kouryick the Traitor (20) Zizwold #Schreiber Zizwolds Liste (25) West-Freihafen Anessa Bonefetter *"I am sure I can handle whatever it is you need." **Eine Botschaft für Typhoeus (10) *"Employment is good, gold is better. As long as I get paid I will perform your errands." **Message for Lollia (10) *"I am just looking for some purpose in this city." **Die Augenklappen der Marodeure (23) Averus Justarius #Averus, Teil I (11) #Averus, Teil II (11) #Averus, Teil III (13) Lieutenant Darrius *The Head of Marius (13) *"Perhaps, What is the duty?" **Auf der Suche nach Geisterhütten (14) *"That all depends on what the Milita needs of me." **Die Jagd nach Ohrgran Foulgore (15) Investigator Targok #Targok, Teil I (20) #Targok, Teil II (21) #Targok, Teil III (22) Aelia Catus *Aelia und der Metzger (10) In The Villages Langschattengasse *Die gestohlenen Artefakte von Thex (10) Schuppengarten *Blinder Geschmackstest (8) *Eisgebräu Geheimrezept (8) Bettlerhof *Janus Fieri helfen (10) *100 Flaschen Bier in meiner Hand (6) Große Krümmung *Die Information des Gefangenen (17) Where to go from here The Freeport quest lines direct you to continue with the Gemeindelande Questreihe, and this is good advice. You can leave the Freeport quests behind at level 10 if you wish, or you can continue them in parallel. Start in the Commonlands at the gates outside of West Freeport around level 10. By level 13, you can visit the in the middle of Commonlands for more quest lines. Another very good source of quests is available nearby: Darklight Wood, which is the starting zone for the city of Neriak. Travel to Darklight Wood is possible at any level if you stick to the road through the Commonlands. Darklight Wood has quests for all levels from 1-20, but is particularly good after level 10 when your character will be leaving Freeport. The city of Neriak is also friendly to Freeport characters, should you choose to visit it. If you want to try a very low-level dungeon experience, you can check out the Freeport sewers, which consist of three layers: Diebespfad (levels 5-15), The Serpent Sewer (levels 15-20), and Edgewater Drains (levels 20-25). These are accessed through manhole covers found in every Freeport zone.